Dangerously Close
by xdetectivexoliviaxbensonx
Summary: Remember the episode where Olivia drives Kathy to the hospital? They get in a wreck and Kathy goes into labor? What if Kathy had died? What would've happened between Elliot and Olivia?
1. Car Crash

**A/N: Remember the episode where Olivia drives Kathy to the hospital? They get in a wreck and Kathy goes into labor? It's also the episode with the most amazing hug ever between Elliot and Olivia? -Paternity.**

**Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if Kathy didn't make it out alive? What would have happened between Elliot and Olivia?**

**Yeah, it is kind of random, but I had to write a short story for my language arts class and this idea just popped into my mind. It is a short story, like I said, but I thought I'd post it up. By the way, if you like this, I also have another SVU story coming out soon. D I'm excited.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, then Paternity would've turned out quite differently. See for yourself …**

What in the world was going on? Just a few minutes ago, or so it seemed, I was driving Elliot's almost ex-wife to the hospital for a check-up. Now, I was climbing out of a pile of rubbish which had previously been my new Mercedes.

Everything on my body hurt, but my training as a police officer kept me from worrying about myself and I ran around the car to help Kathy.

Oh no. My hand flew to my mouth. Kathy's body was mangled. Her neck was broken and had been snapped. I knew immediately, without even touching her, that she was dead.

What am I going to do? Oh my God. I killed Kathy!

Sirens blared in the background but it was too late for Kathy. How had I escaped with just a few painful cuts on my stomach and legs and many bruises all over, while she had not even made it through with her life?

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled, jumping out of the nearby squad car and rushing to my side. "Are you alright?!"

His face was livid with shock, terror and concern. I nodded slowly. "I'm fine El. But Kathy ... I'm so sorry Elliot. She ... she's not going to make it."

He swallowed hard and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I kept repeating. Soft, salty tears hit my shoulder, a mixture of both his and mine.

"It's not your fault, Liv," Elliot whispered sadly, hugging me tightly to his body. "These things happen."

I heard the fire fighters using the Jaws of Life on my destroyed Mercedes. It was no use.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard behind me. I glanced up from my safe haven in my partner's arms. A man in a white suit was standing over us. When had we sat down together? I wondered.

"You're going to have to ride in the ambulance."

I shook my head. "No," I argued. "I'm fine."

Elliot began to stand up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up with him. He had a dark red stain on his crisp, blue shirt. It took me a little while to realize that it was my blood.

"Olivia, be reasonable," he stated calmly, calmer than I'd ever seem him. He was trying not to lose it. "I already lost the mother of my children and my now permanently unborn son. I am not about to risk losing you too."

I frowned but allowed him to lead me to the ambulance. Quickly, he climbed in and held out his hand to help me up.

Elliot and I sat silently together on the white leather-like stretcher. He wrapped his arms around me again. We watched while the scene unfolded around us. A paramedic leaned over Kathy, placed his hand on her wrist and slowly shook his head. Tears slid down my cheeks.

Silently, I placed my head against Elliot's shoulder. He tilted my head up and kissed my lips softly as the ambulance doors sung shut.


	2. Murderer

**A/N: So there I was. Sitting in World History, listening to Coach Tabor discuss World War I when suddenly … BAM! This idea just hit me. And no, it had absolutely nothing to do with imperialism. Or Franz Ferdinand.**

**But Elliot and Olivia **_**were **_**involved.**

**You see, right now, I **_**should **_**be working on my I-Search paper for language arts, or starting my math homework. But the pull of my characters is just too strong.**

**Dangerously Close was **_**supposed **_**to be a one-shot. A single little E/O moment; my opinion about what should have happened in Paternity. But I have had many requests to continue. I think I might … well, obviously I am. I mean, seriously. : - )**

**Elliot and Olivia … are they really together? Or was that kiss just a way for Elliot to show his relief that Liv was okay? How will his kids react when they find out what happened?**

**I have no idea how long I intend to make this story, but I'm definitely going to continue. A lot of my teachers will be angry with me … ha ha. Well, actually it'd probably only be Ms. Davis who's angry, but oh well. **

**Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is one lucky man. And as much as I would love to own this show and do with it as I please, Dick has yet to get back to me about my offer. sigh Until then, it's not mine.**

"Elliot. I hate it here," I complained again for the millionth time. "Why won't they let me go?"

"Liv… you've only been here for about 30 minutes." He attempted a small smile, but I could see through his mask. He was in far worse pain than I was.

"30 minutes too long," I grumbled, laying my head back against the pillow and looking at my partner, my best friend. "Elliot …" I whispered.

He looked up at me with tears forming in his eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat. If there was one thing in this world I couldn't stand, it was seeing this man in pain.

I didn't know what to say. How could I comfort him? His wife and son had just died in a car wreck that I had caused. I'm surprised he didn't hate me.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out.

"Hey," he soothed, reaching over from the chair and placing his hand on mine. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for this."

"But I do," I said softly.

"Well, don't." _As if it were that easy. _

"Elliot, if I had paid more attention. I - there was something I could've done. There had to have been."

"No there wasn't," he argued. "That guy came out of no where. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"Dammit El. I'm a murderer."

"Liv, please." Now I could see the tears flowing freely from under his eyelashes. Slowly, I reached my hand up and wiped them away. He gave me a weak smile and placed his warm hand over mine.

"Dad!" I glanced up from the horrible crisp, white, linen sheets of the bed. Running through the doors, were all of Elliot's kids: Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie. Seeing their faces so full of anguish was enough to make me feel even guiltier.

Kathleen walked over to me while the other three hugged their dad. "Hey Olivia," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Kathleen, I - I'm so sorry. I tried - I wanted - It was -"

"Liv. It wasn't your fault. Millions of people get into car accidents every day. That other guy was drunk."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Here I was; the murderer of their mother and unborn brother, and she was trying to make _me _feel better.

"Come here sweetheart," I uttered softly, pulling into a hug. Her tears feel onto my gown. She buried her head into my shoulders and let her sobs continue freely.

Suddenly, I found myself being swamped by 5 other bodies. Elliot and the others had pulled me into a group hug.

"See Liv," Elliot said sadly in my ear. He was the closest to me. "You see? It wasn't your fault."

……………………….

It was a little over an hour later when the 5 of us finally left the hospital. Maureen was going to drive Kathleen to Elliot's house, and I was going to ride with El and the twins.

Speaking of Elliot … my heart crumbled every time I looked into his baby blue eyes, which had once always sparkled whenever he was around me. God, seeing his face just pulled me right back into my guilt trip, though he continually tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault. Of course, every time he'd say that, I'd feel even worse.

Could this day get any worse? I sighed. As my body slid easily into the passenger seat of Elliot's car, my mind wandered back to earlier today, after I had found out Kathy wasn't going to make it.

I remember climbing into the ambulance and collapsing into Elliot. So scared that he would hate me for what I had done. He had surprised me though.

My partner for 9 years held me tight in his arms while we watched the paramedics run around. But then, he had kissed me. Kissed me! On the lips.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about that. His wife had just died at my hands. But I couldn't help it …

That was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt in my life. I had waited for it for … _years. _And then it finally happened. Of course, it was at the most inconvenient of times…

Which is why it has my brain twisting up in thought. _Why _had he kissed me? I mean, sure, over the years we had flirted many times. So much so that I was afraid he'd found out the full extent of my feelings, finally realizing that I was absolutely, positively, in love with him.


	3. Coffee ala Munch

**A/N: Alrighty then! Chapter 3. And surprisingly, no one is mad at me for writing this in class, and completely ignoring what's going on. Even my math teacher, who stood behind me as I scribbled out this chapter and actually chuckled when I got to the part with Cragen in the dinosaur suit …. Ha. Sorry. That was really random, I know. But, what they hey.**

**Anyway, I'm so excited. Tomorrow I am so skipping school! (Okay, not **_**really**_**. But close enough.) My theatre class is going on a "field trip" to go perform our one-act "Validation" which is going to be amazing. Plus we'll get to see other school's one acts. Yay! No algebra II for me. **

**So I bet a lot of you are reading this and thinking **_**when is she going to stop rambling and get on with the story?**_** The answer is now, my dear readers. The answer is now. Right after a word from our sponsors …**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Dicky has yet again declined to give this show to me. **_**Oh come on sir. It's not like I would do anything **__**bad**__**. Maybe just a few kisses between El and Liv here … a little bring-back-Dani-Beck-and-have-someone-kill-her there … oh and maybe a tiny -**__**minuscule**__**- murder of Kathy too. **_**But, alas (I love that word! Don't you? Alas … alas … Ala-ha-ha-ha-ha-as. Sorry), until I can convince Mr. Dicky to hand over my rightful ownership rights … it isn't mine.**

**Enjoy.**

1 week later…

Things hadn't gotten much better. Elliot and I had returned to work, catching perps, drinking the disgusting "Munch coffee", and doing paper work. Loads of paper work. Sure, everything seemed normal on the surface. To any regular person walking into the squad room, it was almost like nothing had ever happened that night.

But every now and then, I would glance up and see this blank look on Elliot's face, like he was thinking back to a time when things were better. When he could go to work and know that he had a wife and kids waiting for him back at home.

My heart would pound incessantly whenever he got that withdrawn look in his eyes. And then tears would appear in my eyes faster than a speeding cheetah. No matter how much he -or anyone else for that matter- comforted me, there would always be a small part of me that blamed myself.

"Hey Olivia," John Munch whispered in my ear, causing me to jump about 10 feet in the air. I hadn't noticed he was behind me. Too busy watching my partner flip through a file, the detached look back on his profile.

"Damn! Munch! Don't startle me like that," I scolded him, giving him my best scowl. It didn't work right though; I could never stay angry with John for long.

John just smirked. "Sorry Liv. But, seeing as how you were too busy staring at Elliot, I thought I should come tell you that your phone is ringing off the hook."

I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. So he _had_ noticed. "John, I-"

"No need to thank me," he smiled, picking up the phone and handing it to me. "Just deal with the victims now. But I'm always here for you Olivia. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

I smiled. "Thanks John." He gave me a grin before walking slowly back to his desk.

Realizing that I was still on the phone, I sighed, placing the receiver to my ear. "Special Victims Unit, Benson."

And so, our day begins.

……………………………

"I don't think seeing all these victims is _ever _going to get any easier," I grumbled to Elliot as we walked toward his car.

We had just interviewed a little girl, about 5 years old, who was brutally raped. And when I say brutal, I literally mean it.

"Took you 9 years to figure that out, huh Liv?" Elliot chuckled, slamming his car door shut behind him.

"These perps are getting so much more violent these days," I complained angrily.

"They do tend to do that after seeing all the glorified crimes in the papers, on television…"

"Ugh. Can we please not talk about this? Not now, at least?" I shook my head, trying to clear the images that were swirling in my head.

Elliot got suddenly quiet. And it wasn't the comfortable silence either. _Talk about awkward._

"Uh. Sure Liv. So … what do you want to talk about?" Why was he sounding so nervous? So confused? So sad, lonely?

"I think you know what we need to talk about El …" I whispered softly, turning to face the window. Tiny raindrops slid quickly down the clear windows of Elliot's car.

"Oh … right. " Silence. I sighed. This was going to get us nowhere. I knew that it was still fresh, only a week ago. But Elliot was in so much pain right now… I had to be there for him. And I couldn't even touch him without feeling guilty or without having my feelings crushed.

I had to be the best friend; I knew that. But what else did I think I could be? His partner? His _lover_? I've wanted him for years, but there was always something in the way. His wife, my undercover assignment, his new (now old) monstrosity of a partner -Dani Beck-. Oh and of course our job.

But what was stopping us now? We had kissed! He had kissed me! Finally, it had given a voice of reason to my hidden love. But there was no way he could love me. Not like that, like I wanted him to. No way he could ever want to be anything more than my partner, or my best friend.

Yes. The more I thought about it, the crazier my ideas seemed. Our kiss was a sign of stress, of worry, of sadness, of relief. Nothing more, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

So, with a heavy heart, I turned to my best friend and gave him the biggest smile I could manage. "So, tell me I was not the only one to see that picture of Cragen! Him in a purple dinosaur suit? Who would've thought?"

Elliot turned to me, taken aback by my sudden change of mood. His eyes glazed over while he studied my face for any hint of another feeling. He knew me well, but there was no way I would let him see me in my pain.

Then he smiled. "I know. How did Munch even _get _that picture anyway? That's definitely going to be the new scandal of the office." He chuckled softly and I joined him, knowing full well that Cragen's "Barney" look was so not going to be the real scandal.

No that honor belonged to someone else… me. Of course, there would only be two people in on the subject. Elliot would only know of our kiss, not my emotions. I would know everything, and still not know what to do with it.

Maybe I _should_ take Munch up on his offer to talk. Just as long as he doesn't make me drink any of that coffee of his.


	4. Impossible ?

**Happy early Easter guys!**

**A/N: Oh wow. So, on Saturday, I got really bored so I decided to do a little web surfing. And oh the joy I found!**

**Back in November 2006, Mariska Hargitay had a live talk with fans about her return to the show. Finally, Beck was gone for good. Anyway, there was one question about, you guessed it, Olivia and Elliot. My mouth dropped open in shock as I read her response:**

**(in bold will be what I found intriguing)**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Listen, **we are going to have to postpone that**, or the show would be over. The good news is that **we all want them to. I mean WE all do.** I have to put my partner back on the straight and narrow, while I was gone. He had **a wondering eye** while I was gone. (**Stupid Beck)**_

_I wish I could take credit for **Stabler and Benson's chemistry.** I can't take credit. It was a gift from God from the moment we met. Chris has an amazing sense of humor and I love to laugh. We got eachother from day one. We are similar and different. Luckily those differences compliment eachother. _

_In the episode tonight, we had to work hard at not showing our chemistry. We wanted it to look rusty, but it was hard, because we were falling into our own rhythm. It was very fun playing that scene in the diner. _

-----------------------------------------------------------

**EEP! Oh yeah. Postpone. Did you see that? POSTPONE! And WE all want them too! Maybe even the writers ... why else would they have them flirt all the time? Oh yes. Straight from "Olivia" herself.**

**For all those who are not on the EO train, jump on now while you have the chance. Sooner or later, we'll be leaving the station, leaving all the other shippers (Elliot/Kathy, Elliot/Dani (ew), Olivia/Alex (which never happened), Olivia/Casey (which will never happen), Elliot/Casey, etc… ) behind.**

**Anyway, let us begin, after another few words from our sponsors…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it still isn't mine. _Hey Dick! You know, if you have El and Liv get together, I bet that the threatening phone calls you receive every night at 11:02 PM, even when you change your number, would stop. And more than likely all those death threat letters you get in the mail too. Just a suggestion …_**

I had just pulled the two mugs of milk out of the microwave and added the hot cocoa mix when I heard a knock at my door. _20 minutes. Wow, that was fast._

"Coming!" I called, setting the mugs on the table and rushing to greet my visitor.

"Hey Liv," Munch smiled when I opened the door. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look like shit."

I quickly pulled away from him and narrowed my eyes jokingly. "Gee thanks John. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

He just smiled. "I know. That's what my ex-wives used to tell me all the time."

Rolling my eyes, I walked into my kitchen, grabbed the two mugs off the table and headed back to the living room. Munch was lounging on the couch and I had to fight to hold in my giggles at the sight of him. Give him a pipe and a notebook and he'd be Sherlock Holmes.

He looked up as I entered the room. "Mmm hot chocolate. My favorite."

I chuckled and, after handing him a mug, sat down on my couch, folding my legs underneath me.

"So Liv," Munch began, turning to face me on the couch. "You wanted to talk …?"

I nodded softly and lowered my eyes to the cup, tracing the rim with my finger. Oh this was great. So I called Munch over, but now I can't even _look_ to him.

"It's really hard to say," I muttered, still avoiding his searching gaze.

"Liv, I know. But, you know it had to come out sometime. Fin and I were taking bets on when it would."

What?

My head flashed up and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

John looked scared for a second but quickly diverted the topic. "So, back to what you were saying …"

I decided to give him a reprieve, for now. But the next time I see him and Fin, they'll be in for it. _Bets?_

"I … it's uh … Well…" I stuttered.

"Elliot," John finished for me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what about him?" I knew Munch wasn't trying to pry, that he was just trying to help me, but that didn't stop me from becoming worried.

"Well, you know that day Kathy was murdered?" _By me_, I thought, but knew better than to say aloud.

Munch nodded slowly, his eyes lowering in confusion.

"Well, uh … we, that is to say, Elliot and I, kind of … kissed," I finished in a whisper, but I knew Munch had heard me by his sharp intake of breath.

"Kissed?" I nodded slowly. Tears began forming in my eyes.

God, I'm so paranoid. 

I hated to hear what John thought of me. John has been a close friend of mine for years, and his and Elliot's opinions were the only ones that mattered to me. Well, Cragen's did too, but only because he was my boss.

What would John think of us kissing not 10 minutes after his wife died? _Not good._

"And that's bad?" Munch sounded confused. _Confused? _I glanced up into his wondering eyes.

"It was after Kathy died. I mean, literally _right _afterwards…" Now I was confused.

"The two of you had such chemistry over the years. I mean, it's only natural that you ... express your feelings. Even if it was kind of fast. Though, I would hardly call 9 years _fast_."

I nodded slowly. Munch's quick eyes scanned over my worried face. "But there's something else, isn't there?" I shook my head yes. "Well?" he pressured.

"Obviously, you know that I have feelings for him, and I have for years. I mean, especially since you and Fin were taking _bets._" I paused and narrowed my eyes at him. He quickly averted his scrutinizing stare.

"But, ever since that day, he's been, I don't know, avoiding me, I guess. And every time I bring it up, he gets so nervous. And afraid. So I change the subject because I feel like … maybe he thinks it shouldn't have happened. Like he regrets it. And the fact that it did makes everything far more awkward than it used to be." I sighed, taking a quick sip from my mug as I awaited my close companion's response.

It took him awhile. But after a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Liv, you know I don't take bets unless it's pretty much a sure thing that I'll win, right?" I gave him a confused look, but quickly nodded. "Well, Fin and I were betting on when you and El would _finally_ get together. Not if something would happen, a kiss per say, but when you finally admitted your feelings. To each other."

"Munch, I-" He held up his hand, blocking any further attempts for me to converse.

"Wait. Let me finish. I bet that it would take a long time, about 9 years, and I was right. Though, it seems to you that only you admitted your feelings. But Elliot did too."

What is he talking about?

I gaped at him. "No way. Elliot doesn't-"

"Yes he does. Elliot is in love with you and has been for years."

No. That's impossible! I love 

him, _not the other way around._

"Munch that imposs-"

"It is not impossible Olivia." He used my full name. The only time he does that is when he's getting exasperated. _But he's wrong._

"Just, talk to him okay? Tell him how you feel and I promise you won't regret it." He gave me his oh so serious look, one that he only reserved for occasions when he was damn sure and knew it well.

Talk to Elliot? But the last time I tried that, things didn't go so well. But, Munch is an objective third-party. Maybe it 

wouldn't _hurt to talk to Elliot. At least attempt to bring up our moment. What could go wrong?_

"I'm surprised that you're actually being serious for once John. Thanks. I really appreciate it," I smiled broadly at him and leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." Munch allowed a huge smirk to fill his face before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Munch …" I said cautiously. "What's that?"

"Oh just some stuff I wanted to discuss with you." He quickly unfolded the paper and scanned over it.

"You wrote it down?" I asked skeptically. I couldn't believe him. I smiled to myself. But what else could I expect from my dear friend?

"Yup. So here we go. Conspiracy number one: JFK. Brought to my attention by the ever-astounding author, Richard Belzer. I believe -"

"Alright! Alright. Out!" I laughed, standing up and dragging John up too.

"But Liv … it's important to stay informed," he complained, as I pushed him towards the door.

I chuckled again. "Well, _inform_ me on Monday."

"But I have court -"

"Buh-bye John." I giggled softly as I gently closed the door on his raised hand.

"Fine!" I heard him call from the hall. "I guess I'll just talk with Fin about my theories …"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Munch's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I had just left Olivia's house, after giving her a dose of my _amazing _advice, when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller id. Why was Elliot calling me so late?

"Yo dawg. What's cracking?" I joked, laughing at the silence on Elliot's side.

"Uh … hey … John," Elliot said, sort of afraid.

"Sup man?"

"I was wondering if I could get your advice on something…" Elliot stated nervously. _My awesome psychic powers are telling me that Elliot wants to talk about Olivia._

"JFK?" I wondered instead, hiding the beam on my face.

"No … it's about … a friend of mine named … Bob," Elliot lied through his teeth. _Wow._

"Mmhmm Bob. I see. And what is _Bob's _problem?" I tried hard not to laugh. Elliot is bad at lying to me, apparently.

"Well, Bob is in love with this girl. Let's call her Bobetta. And he was married, but his wife was killed in a car crash recently-"

I felt like I had to interject. "What was his wife's name?"

There was a short pause as Elliot tried to rename Kathy. "Kathryn." _Oh yeah. _That _was real clever._

This time, I couldn't hold in my laughter. A small chuckle escaped my lips, but I quickly changed it into a cough. "Alright. So go on with your _friend's _problem."

Elliot coughed nervously. "Alright then. So anyway, I – I mean Bob, kissed Bobetta. And he really wanted to, because he's had feelings for her for years. You see, they are partners at a donut/coffee shop. Anyway, he's been feeling awkward around her because he doesn't know how to react to what happened. So he was wondering –"

"Elliot."

"Yeah."

"Go talk to Olivia." 

I flipped my phone closed and smiled. _Way to go John_, I congratulated myself. It was only a matter of time before the two detectives finally get together. I just hope that when Cragen has to break apart the perfect team that I will be placed with Olivia. Honestly, I can't see how she does it, putting up with Mr. Hothead day in and day out.

I shook my head. It _must _be true love.


	5. Dangerously Close

**A/N: We have arrived my friends. True, it wasn't a long journey, but it was certainly a fun one. This will _probably_ be the last chapter … but I promise, there will be an epilogue. **

**So, enjoy the last-ish installment of _Dangerously Close._**

**Disclaimer: Okay. You caught me. I guess I'll have to admit that I _do _actually own the greatest show on earth, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.**

**Dick Wolf:** **"Excuse me? You what?"**

**Me**** "Yeah _Dick. _You heard me. I stole your show. What are you going to do about it, hmm?**

**Dick Wolf:**** "Oh you wanna know what I'm going to do about it?**

**Me:**** "Yeah. What are you going to do?"**

**Dick Wolf:**** "You _really _wanna know?"**

**Me:**** (sighs) "Are you going to tell me?"**

**Dick Wolf:****"Mariska! Chris! Get in here!"**

**Mariska Hargitay:**** (sighs) "What is it, Dick?"**

**Dick Wolf:**** (childlike) "She's trying to take over SVU!" (add childlike stomp here)**

**Chris Meloni:**** (looks at me and smiles, causing me to blush and try _very_ hard to ignore the sexiness; fails miserably) "And that's a bad thing how?"**

**Dick Wolf:**** (gapes like a fish a few times) "Chris … have you seen her ideas? _She wants to kill Kathy!"_**

**Mariska Hargitay:**** (smiles at me) "And as Chris said, that's a bad thing how? It would finally make time for 'Elliot' and 'Olivia' to get together. _Everybody's _been waiting for that for quite some time."**

**Dick Wolf:**** "But what about the _other _supp-"**

**Chris Meloni:**** (interrupts Dick) "Kathy _should _be killed. Dani _should _be murdered. Now tell me sweetheart, (turns to me) do you want Elliot and Olivia to start dating?"**

**Me:**** (happy to be back in conversation and thrilled that Chris called me sweetheart) "Oh yes Chris. Very much so!"**

**Mariska Hargitay:**** "What are your ideas for this relationship to begin, sweetheart?"**

**Me:**** (thrilled that my idol is speaking to me) "Well, I would love for them to fall in love, of course. But it can't be, you know, like, 'Oh my God! Elliot! I love you! Be mine forever and ever and ever etc.' It has to be a kind of deny-the-feelings-at-first but then realize-that-they're-true kind of thing.**

**Mariska Hargitay:**** "I _love _this girl!"**

**Chris Meloni: ****Me too! I hereby give you, Brittany, the ownership rights to Law and Order: Special Victims Unit! Screw Dick. Who needs him?"**

**Me:**** (tears streaming down my face as I scream in utter delight) "Oh thank you Chris!" (gives him a hug, feeling his strong muscles. Yeah baby!) "Thank you Mariska!" (gives her a hug)**

**Yay! I got the rights! I got the rights! I got the -**

**Yeah right. I wish. Hope you enjoyed that little ... thing. :) But no, SVU is _still _not mine.**

**Dick Wolf:**** "HA!"**

**Mariska Hargitay; Me; Chris Meloni:**** "Oh stuff it."**

* * *

In my mind, I knew it was only 6:30 AM and that'd I'd only been at the station for around 30 minutes. Too early, I know, but I couldn't help it. It still felt like I'd been here for over 24 hours.

It was painful for me to wait this long for my partner to show up, but it would have been harder to wait at home until _I_ was _supposed _to arrive.

Munch was right. And though it would be hard for me to admit it to Elliot, I knew I had to.

I rolled my eyes. John was under the ludicrous impression that Elliot had the same feelings for me, but I didn't know if I really believed that. After all, he was separated from his wife before and nothing happened between us.

This time, however, the separation was far more permanent. But I still had to wonder …

Cold air suddenly blasted through the room, making me shiver slightly. _Who would be here this early? _I silently prayed it was Elliot.

"Morning Benson," my gorgeous partner called, smiling as he stepped into the squadroom and slid out of his coat. "It's freezing out there." He paused, as if just noticing the time. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hey Stabler," I smiled back and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to … someone."

"Who?" Elliot wandered, sitting down casually in his desk.

"You."

He raised an eyebrow and his breathtaking smile got larger. "I wanted to talk to you too. But you first. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"El …" I whispered, walking over and perching myself on the edge of his desk. "I think you know."

"Ah right. Our moment, right?" All I could do was nod while I swallowed the nerves building up.

"Yeah. I figured we should talk about that too."

_Here goes nothing. _Still not entirely sure about what I was about to do, I opened my mouth and began my speech.

"So, I've done a lot of thinking. And I even talked to Munch about it. He helped me realize what I had to do. Elliot I-"

Another cold gush of air interrupted my speech followed by something I wouldn't have expected at 6:45 in the morning.

"You have got to be kidding me!" A familiar voice floated into the room along with the sound of two pairs of footsteps. "Why would the President's administration circulate a bogus tape of Bin Laden's voice? Do you think they _want_ to cause any more pandemonium over post 911 terrorist threats?"

"_Of course_ they do!" Munch's voice followed Fin's. "They have to find some way to quiet the uproar of anti-war protesters! Just remind the common man of why we're over in the Middle-East, stir up some of that blue-collar anger everyone felt because of 911, and America will jump back on the bandwagon to keep sending troops over there to the slaughter!"

I turned to see Elliot staring towards the source of the uproar with a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. It was quite an amusing sight actually. And if it hadn't been a serious moment between the two of us, I would've laughed.

"Elliot," I said, touching his shoulder gently. "Let's go talk in the cribs. We can probably get more privacy there."

He nodded and stood to follow me upstairs.

* * *

"You were saying, Liv?" Elliot asked softly, turning to look straight into my eyes. I took that moment to examine what I found there.

Nothing. Wait! Was that fear? No, no. Longing? Desire? Love?

There goes my mind playing tricks on me again. Might as well get down to business. _Oh God. I'm starting to sound like Casey!_

"I … care about you Elliot." _Wow. That was stupid. Obviously he already knew that._

He let a beautifully crooked smile fill his face and light up his eyes. "Yes Liv. I know. I care about you too …"

His expression became one of mock fear. "Are you asking Cragen for a new partner? No Liv! Say it ain't so!" He collapsed on the bed and allowed his hand to fly to his forehead.

Again, I would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. Plus the fact that his sarcastic comment had been part of the truth.

No matter how he reacted when I told him my feelings, I'd have to ask for a new partner. It was a given.

Let's say he chose my favorite of the two options: he returns my feelings. Partners aren't supposed to be together: something about conflict of interest …? Anyway, Cragen would have no choice but to separate us there.

And then there's the other option: he _doesn't _feel the same way. There would be no way in _hell _that I could stay partners with him if he knew I was in love with him. God it just about kills me now to imagine how incredibly awkward that would be. Of course, it would still be the same way if we worked in the same unit … Perhaps I'd work computer crimes again … I shuddered at the thought.

That was not fun.

At my lack of response, Elliot quickly sat up in the bed and gazed at me with a more serious attitude. "Liv? You aren't really asking for a new partner, are you?"

I bit my lip. "It might come down to it," I whispered.

"Oh no. Olivia, please don't do that." He sat up on the edge of the bed. "Liv, I can't handle another new partner. I missed you too much when you were gone."

He sighed and shook his head, placing it in his hands. He laughed once without humor. "You have no idea how _awful _Dani was." Shuddering involuntarily, he added, "Each time you're gone, my partner gets worse."

I had to bite my lip again to hide the smile that was forming there. "Elliot, I didn't just want to talk to you about our partnership." Elliot looked up, the confusion back on his flawless face. "Though, what I do have to say _will _affect our professional relationship a great deal…"

"Liv?" Elliot interrupted gently. "What on earth are you talking about?"

_Olivia,_ I instructed myself. _Now's your shot. Just go for it._

Without even thinking about it, I finally let my heart take the plunge.

"You know what I think?" I wondered.

"No," he became slightly more bewildered. "What do you think?"

"We're too close," I quoted Cragen's words from 2 years previously, while moving closer to Elliot's solid body. I allowed a smile to fill my soft face.

_Please don't move away, Elliot. You have no idea how much it will crush me if you do._

"Oh really?" Elliot smirked, wrapping one arm around my waist, tugging gently to move me forward. Placing the other on the back of my neck, he went on. "And how close is that?"

_Oh thank God! Finally! Just took a little bit longer than I expected._

"Dangerously close," I whispered softly into his ear.

Smiling brightly, I pulled his lips to mine swiftly. He kissed back eagerly, as if he'd been longing for as long as I had to do this. Nothing stood in our way.

Not even our jobs. We'd figure that out later.

If I lived to be a million years old, I don't think there would be anything that could top the feeling of his gentle lips upon my own.

It was like instant sparks. Kissing him softly at first, and then more aggressively as time went on, I knew immediately that I wasn't the only one who'd waited all these years for a chance at this. And boy was I glad that we finally took that leap.

As Elliot deepened the kiss, I knew he felt the exactly same way.

And this was how it was supposed to be. Just the two of us, just Elliot and Olivia. Who knew what the future would bring for us? Who cared? All that mattered was that we had each other. Right here and right now. And that's how it was always going to be.

Our fate was sealed, yes. But we were the ones who sealed it.


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, I'll admit it. I feel bad after writing _Moving On_****. It hurt to not have it become E/O. But honestly, speaking of that story, after I actually see "Closet" , I might continue it and make it E/O eventually. Eh .. It depends on how much I like Kurt. (which right now, is about negative infinity percent.)**

**But guess what?**

**(SPOLIERS TO 4/22 EPISODE, "CLOSET")**

**I hear Liv is breaking up with Kurt in that episode. And I also hear that El is going to go have a "talk" with the guy. Oh wow. That will be great!**

**Plus, there's word of some certain E/O moments too, i.e. a late night working session and a drink after work. Okay, not much. Not the long passion ensuing kiss we're all dying for. Not the "late night in the cribs" action either. But never fear E/O lovers, for I am very much hoping that this is all correct in saying that Liv WILL be breaking up with Kurt.**

**By the way, for those of you who haven't heard the episode's actual plot, here you go, because I'm nice and you love me :-) :**

**THE MURDER OF AN INVESTMENT BANKER UNCOVERS A HIDDEN AFFAIR WITH A PRO FOOTBALL QUARTERBACK AND PUTS DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON'S (MARISKA HARGITAY) JOB IN JEOPARDY.When money manager Jeremy Grandon is found murdered in his loft, detectives Benson and Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni) initially suspect troubled teenager, Freddie Ramirez (guest star David Del Rio). A hidden video camera leads the detectives to the victims secret lover, Lincoln Morse (guest star Bailey Chase), a star-studded pro- football player whose agent, Gary Lesley (guest star Rick Hoffman), may go too far in protecting his client's persona. Morse's history of memory loss brings defense attorney Rebecca Balthus (guest star Beverly D'Angelo) into the case, while Detective Benson finally finds a boyfriend, Kurt Foss (guest star Bill Pullman), an editor at the Ledger who unfortunately clashes with her detective work. Also starring: Adam Beach, Dann Florek, Ice-T, Diane Neal, Tamara Tunie, Richard Belzer, and BD Wong.**

**You all excited? I know I am, and also, not. It'll be weird seeing Mariska with a man on the show, well, as more than just partners/friends/co-workers/family/victims/perps. (Did I get everyone?) But who isn't ready for some more E/O time?**

**(SPOILERS OVER)**

**Oh and did you all catch Paternity the other night? Heck yes. Talk about amazing! Made me get to thinking of some things to write in this chapter…**

**Sorry, sorry. Is it just me, or do my Author Notes seem to be getting longer and longer and longer and - :-)**

**FINE! I'll shut up and allow you to get along with the story.**

**Ok I lied.**

**What? I have to actually talk about the _story_ ****now, considering the fact that it is the last chapter.**

**It's a bittersweet ending in a way. Though mostly bitter.**

**I'm going to miss updating this story so much. :-( See there's my frown-y face saying goodbye.**

**But, anyway, without further ado here you are my friends. The final, _final,_ ****chapter …**

**Of Dangerously Close.**

**Disclaimer: I FEEL A SONG COMING ON!!**

**(clears throat)**

**Dun dun. Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dun. My attempt at the SVU theme, haha.**

**You see, if this amazing show were ****mine, I could so**** have my own camera crew follow me around everywhere, especially to class. And then, when a teacher asks me a question I don't know the answer to, I could turn to my them and nod. Then they'd play (DOINK DOINK) and the scene would switch and I wouldn't have to answer the question.**

**Alas, I do not have a camera crew, so now when my teacher asks me to simplify 4i / 2 15 - (9x3) + 69/40 … I actually have to answer.**

**SVU is still not mine. Darn you Dick!**

**Dick Wolf:**** "H-**

**Me:**** "So help me, if you even **_**think **_**the word ha, I will have Chris Meloni come over to your house and kick you're a-double-s so hard that you won't even remember your own name!"**

**Dick Wolf:**** (silence)**

**Me:**** (smugly) "Thought so."**

* * *

Several months later …

* * *

There was only one thing I hated more than rapists, pedophiles, and murderers. Only one other thing that could drive me up the wall more than those jackasses ever could.

But only slightly.

A long day at the precinct … surrounded by years of paperwork … without my gorgeous Elliot there to keep me from going insane.

True, he'd only left a few minutes ago, but still …

I was jolted from my work by one of the greatest sounds in the world at the moment. I grinned widely as the song _I Need You _by _LeAnn Rimes _filled the squad-room.

"Hello?" I called into my cell phone, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey babe. How are things going?" I smiled as the lovely sound of my ex-partners voice filled my eardrum.

"Oh just swimmingly," I stated sarcastically, glancing around at the pile of paperwork that I was _supposed _to be doing.

Key word - _supposed_. In reality, I was playing with my makeshift paper clip shooter; in other words, a rubber band.

Elliot chuckled at the bitter quality to my voice. "John and I will be back soon, Liv. I promise. But admit it; you just miss me already."

I sighed audibly. "Oh _yes _El. I can just _barely_ function without you by my side 24/7."

Elliot laughed again. "I know. It's hard being away from your fiancé for even 2 seconds while he runs down to the coffee shop to pick us up some … well, coffee."

"More like 20 minutes," I mumbled, causing another bark of laughter to erupt from Elliot.

"Hey it's not funny! Your partner is off gallivanting around chasing some lunatic while _I _sit here, staring at this humongous pile of paperwork -not all of which is mine, I might add- while _my_ partnerand my fiancé go for an hour-long coffee run."

Elliot's laughter rang through the phone. "Sweetheart, we live in _New York. _Do you know how bad the traffic is?" He paused as the rest of my words sank in. "And what do you mean Fin's off chasing some lunatic? He was supposed to wait for me to go after Gitano."

Even over the phone, I could detect the pout in Elliot's voice. I hid the laughter in my own voice as I responded. "Well, he likes paperwork about as much as I do. Did you honestly think he'd stick around much longer after you left?"

Elliot grumbled incoherently.

I laughed. "And hurry back with my coffee. This paperwork is bad enough. Top that with the fact that I didn't get much _sleep _last night -" I layered the comment with double meaning while, I knew, Elliot was smirking, "and it's a nightmare."

"I will Olivia. I promise. John and I are at the front of the line right now. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I smiled, loving the way those words effortlessly flew out of his mouth. And I loved even more that those words were directed towards _me. _Not Kathy, not his kids, not any of his family members. But me.

"I love you too El. See ya." _Click._

I set my phone back on my desk, beside my rubber-band paper clip shooter, and leaned back in my chair.

It had been a few months since Kathy had died, and I had finally come to terms with the fact that it wasn't me who killed her. It was the other guy, the drunk driver. I tell you, though, that guy was the perfect example of what _not _to do while driving.

And, as bad as this may sound, that was probably one of the best days of my life.

No, honestly. If that whole crash hadn't happened, Elliot and I never would've gotten to where we are today. He would've stayed at home, and stayed with Kathy, until the day he died. Even though, he told me countless times over the past few glorious months that he would always love me best.

Apparently, he'd been in love with me from day one, much like I was with him. He had always thought, _she'd never love me back. I may care for her more than anyone -besides my kids, of course- but she would never feel the same way. _

Sound familiar? Yeah, that matched my feelings exactly … well, minus the kids part of course.

Speaking of kids … I patted my stomach softly. 2 months along. At this, I let a huge smile fill my face. _El and I are going to have a baby. _I became giddy at the thought.

Of course, this -and our engagement- had come with serious repercussions. Munch and Fin were broken up as a team -much to the delight of Fin. As I remember it, the day they found out, Fin had jumped up on his desk, pumped his fists in the air repeatedly, and shouted _"Oh thank you Lord! I may have lost the bet, but no more conspiracy theories. Oh bless you!"_

I had chuckled then. Munch had smiled too, though that may have been due to the fact that he had won 200 bucks for that little bet. Or, possibly, because he didn't have to work with _Mr. Hothead, _as he liked to say.

John had gotten glares from both Fin and Elliot for that crack.

Which reminds me, El and I never got them back for that little bet. I smirked evilly. _Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we?_

I was brought back to reality as I heard the sound of two arguing voices and accompanying footsteps enter the room.

"Dammit John. For the last time, we are not naming our child John Fitzgerald Kennedy Stabler!" I bit my lip to hide my fit of giggles. There was my lovely fiancé now.

Fiancé. Kind of has a ring to it, right? I think so too.

The night he proposed was the greatest day/night of my life. I mean, not only was it the night I got engaged to the love of my life -my soul mate, as John and Fin so lovingly put it- but it was also the night Elliot and I had … well. How can I put this delicately?

Resolved our sexual tension? I almost chuckled aloud at the thought, as Huang's words repeated over and over in my head.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Olivia?" Elliot asked gently, pulling my head up to look into his baby blue eyes; the eyes I had fallen in love with so many years ago._

"_Mmm?" I asked, content in my placement, and not wanting to disturb the peacefulness surrounding us._

"_I want to ask you something." My boyfriend sounded suddenly nervous._

"_Alright?" I asked, confused. Elliot smiled and tugged on my wrist gently, pulling me easily from the blanket into a standing position._

_The stars in the hazy heavens trembled above us. The moon hung lazily in the sky above Central Park, casting a beautiful glow all around._

"_Now, I want to do this right, okay? Please don't laugh; that'll ruin it for me. Promise?" He looked into my eyes expectantly._

_Oh, like I could ever refuse this man anything. "Of course."_

_Elliot smiled beautifully and, taking my hand in his, he slid gently down onto one knee._

Oh my God, _I thought. _He's going to - _I'm _going to -_ Tears began leaking from my eyes._

"_Remember you promised," Elliot whispered, still holding my hand as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box._

_I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to cry. I wanted to tell him that I had absolutely no intention of laughing at the moment, but I was at a loss for words. _

_Baby blue eyes met brown as Elliot began his speech. Seemingly unrehearsed, but if I knew Elliot like I knew I did, it had taken him a long time to think of this._

"_Olivia Benson?" He gazed at me intently, conveying easily each emotion he was feeling at that moment. Terror, nervousness, fear, but above all, love. His beautiful eyes were soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever - each and every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_He popped open the box in his right hand and locked his eyes with mine, awaiting my verdict. And, as I'd said before, how on Earth could I refuse this man?_

_There were so many things I wanted to say, most of them more disgustingly gooey and romantic than my best friend could ever dream me being capable of. But, rather than embarrassing myself with any of those things, I answered with a simple, "Yes."_

_He smiled brightly and rose to his feet, placing the gorgeous old-fashioned ring upon my left ring finger. "I love you Olivia. Thank you."_

_He placed the box back into his pocket and kissed each of the fingers on my left hand before finally placing his tender lips upon the ring which would forever remain on my finger, and would forever be mine._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Oh come on Elliot. J.F.K. was the greatest president the United States has ever seen! It would be an honor to be named after him." Munch's persistent voice brought me back to the present time and my gaze drifted to the doorway where the two men were just entering.

"Yeah? Then go change your name." Elliot rolled his eyes and walked swiftly over to my desk. "Here's your coffee babe," he whispered, handing me the plastic cup and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I grinned, watching as he gently patted my stomach with the hand not holding his coffee. He lowered himself slowly and placed gentle lips upon my stomach.

"And no matter what Mean Ol' Grandpa Munch says, honey, you will not be named after J.F.K," Elliot said to my belly, loudly enough to cause John to glare at him from his desk where he had just set down his cup of coffee.

I chuckled as Munch called noisily, "Says you! I bet Liv would go for it, right _dear_?" John asked, moving quickly to stand by my side.

"Sorry John. I have to agree with Elliot here. I _really _don't think our child would be very happy growing up with a name like that, though it suits you fine," I added quickly, aware of Munch's deflating form. "Besides, what if it's a girl?"

John perched himself on the edge of my desk and thought for a minute, whilst Elliot and I exchanged a look across our desks.

"Then you could call her …Jonithha?" he suggested. _He is _not _serious._

"Sorry John, but no.," I giggled.

He sighed and walked back over to his desk. "Well, you two certainly know how to make a man feel loved."

"We know, John," Elliot said, looking towards me, a big smile on his face, and rolled his eyes. "We know."

"I still say John would be an excellent name."

* * *

"God, is it just me, or did it seem to take _forever _for everyone to leave?" I complained to _daddy dearest _upon our entrance to the locker room at the precinct.

Oh, how I loved this room.

"No, it's not just you. I swear, it's like Cragen was _trying _to keep everyone here late," Elliot chuckled as he gently pushed me backwards toward the locker.

"I love you Elliot," I whispered, tugging gently to pull him closer to my over-excited body.

"I love you more," he whispered, smiling as he kissed my lips slowly, before forming a trail to my neck.

"You compare one tree to the entire forest," I murmured, loving the effect his lips were having upon every single inch of my skin.

"Impossible," he stated firmly.

I laughed. "I love you. I want you. I _need _you. Now."

He smiled, and bowed his head like one of those good Southern gentlemen. Taking on a rather impressive Southern accent, he whispered, "Anything for you ma'am."

And his hand slowly began to work it's way down … down … down …

There. Now that's the spot.

* * *

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you


End file.
